Glitter in the Air
by Radical.2
Summary: I wake up, and everything, everyone is covered in deep violet glitter... except me. I know who to blame, and Rose knows who to accuse also, of course. But it's not like I got lipstick stains all over my shirt by myself, right? My point exactly.


**Written for violet-phoenix-rose's "What Did We Do Last Night?" Challenge.**

"What the hell?" I mutter, groggily glancing around the Slytherin common room. There's deep violet glitter _everywhere._ What, did the glitter fairy come and sprinkle everything with sparkles and love and happiness? There's not a thing or person that isn't coated with glitter... except me, I realize, looking up and down my own body. You'd think that I'd appreciate this and all, that I'm not covered in purple sparkles, but I don't. Mainly because the only things I'm wearing are a Gryffindor t-shirt, which happens to be covered in lipstick kissy marks, my boxers, which look relatively normal, and a rope that is tied around my neck like a noose.

"Okay..." I say, my head aching majorly. Did someone try to hang me? That would explain the broken chandelier... Maybe it was some weird bondage thing- does that mean I'm no longer a virgin? My mother knows a spell to find that out, if only I knew it! And who could have done that to me? Hell, who could have done all of_ this_? _Why _would someone even _want_ to coat everything with glitter?

"Scorpius?" Albus appears in a flash of glitter, standing up from his previous position, lying on a couch. "What happened last night?... What's up with all the purple?" he adds, looking in amusement around the room. I notice other people in random places, covered in glitter. Rose is right by the exit/entrance/whatever, thrashing around in her sleep, clenching her wand in her fist.

I shake my head in confusion. "I have no idea. What was yesterday? Something important..." Something I can't quite recall.

"Er, let me think," Albus says, sitting back on the couch, this time upright. After a few seconds of silence and waiting, his face lights up with an idea. "We beat Ravenclaw in the quidditch game yesterday, remember?" Now that he says it, yeah, I do. "And then there was a party... I can't remember anything past when you cracked out the alcohol, Scorp. Sorry."

"S' okay, Al," I tell him. "Do you think..." I look over at Rose.

Albus shrugs. "Maybe, maybe not. But, knowing her, she probably got even more drunk than you, just to prove that she could. You know how competitive she can get, especially with you," he says. I nod knowingly.

"That's because she loves me," I inform Albus. He only chuckles, then walks over to her and lightly shakes her by the shoulders. "Rose!" he says quietly, then a little louder. "Rose!"

"Let me sleep a little while longer, Mum," Rose groans, rolling over so that she's facedown on the emerald green carpet.

Being in Slytherin, I'm not exactly known for being kind, or even polite, like my father is. So, since I've nothing to lose, I go to Rose and yell in her ear "Wake up, Rosey!" really loudly. Her eyes crack open and she starts to shout out a spell, her wand hazardously pointed at my neck.

"Avada Ked-!"

I clamp my hand over her mouth, then try and take her wand with my other hand, but she only waves it around and whacks me in the face with it. That'll probably leave a mark. "Rose! What the hell? You could have killed me!" She's still awake, and she pushes me away to sit up. I know that face- she's about to go off on me with one of her irritated lectures like she always does when she's angry and hungover. Actually, she lectures me when she's sober, too. And enjoys it, unlike me.

"Scorpius, you don't wake up someone when they're sleeping, it's extremely rude and-" Rose stops, shockingly enough, because she usually keeps going once she's on a roll. She looks in amazement around the common room. "What did you do _now_, Scorpius?" she groans, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Me?" I repeat. "I didn't do anything! I just woke up and was totally surprised! I mean, who wouldn't be?" Merlin, I even _sound _like I'm lying. Maybe I am. Who knows?

"Someone who did this," Rose replies instantly.

"But I didn't-" I start to tell her, but she cuts in sharply, brushing glitter off of herself.

"Why are you the only one not covered in this stuff, then? Huh? Huh?"

"What are you, a private detective? If I did this, then why would I have let someone- I didn't try to kill myself, did I?" I start to panic. What if I had? Where did I even get the freaking rope? I tug at the noose around my neck, but it's too tight to just slip off.

"Nah, that was Rose," another voice says. I spin around to see Fred stretching, then standing up. He was one of the guys lying on the floor, like Rose was. I cast an annoyed look at her, but she only laughs. She could have killed me! I am _never _letting her drink alcohol in here again. I should sue!

"And how would you know?" I demand of Fred, who's laughing softly along with Rose.

"Because by the time I'd finished studying and came down here, all of you guys were already totally pissed. I figured there might as well be someone to explain all of it when you woke up. But if you're going to be rude, then maybe I won't tell you anything..." Fred trails off with a smirk, raising an eyebrow at the three of us.

"What happened?" Albus, Rose, and I all ask at once, then laugh nervously.

"You might want to sit down for this," Fred advises. So we do, on Albus's green couch. I feel like I have a migraine or something, my head hurts so badly. I lean back and close my eyes while Fred tells us the story. Rose listens attentively, sitting up straight, and Albus looks more like me, dead tired and hungover.

"Well, I came down after I was done studying, and you were all laughing too loudly at stuff that wasn't even funny, which was when I figured out that not one of you was sober. So Goyle starts yelling at you, Scorpius, to kiss Rose, and you start making out with her and getting slobber all over her shirt. She got all angry and conjured up a rope with her wand, then tied it around your neck like a noose or something. Then she pops up and leads you over by the chandelier, and tries to hang you, but then- _BAM!_- you sock her in the face! She's out like a light! Then Albus is shouting out random words and waving his wand, and eventually it starts raining. Scorp here is trying to get rid of it, so he runs over to Al and snaps his wand clean in half, throws it in the fireplace. Albus starts crying and weeping and screaming weird stuff at random people, then falls over and faints or something on the couch. Then-"

"What were _you_ doing during all of this, Fred?" I interrupt him.

"Er, well, you see..."

"He's lying!" Rose says loudly. "He never came down until five minutes ago, I saw him!"

"Whatever, it was just a joke, get over it, Weasley," Fred says irritably, stalking away, back upstairs. Rose grins, but then frowns in confusion. Because, if no one saw what happened, then what _did _we do last night? Will we ever even find out?

"I blame you," Rose tells me, and that's when I see it: her mouth is the same color as the lipstick stains on my shirt! I'm about to say something about that, but she talks first. "Save it, Scorpius, everyone knows it was you." Then she goes too, back to her dormitory. I watch her leave, and realize something else, something really, _really _weird- Rose is kinda hot. The way she walks, I mean. I wish I walked like that? Then again, if I did, I might be considered feminine, or even gay. But, still, Rose is... It must be my headache thinking all this creepy stuff. No way would I ever like that she-wolf, even if she is good-looking, Slytherin, and one of my closest... friends? No, more like... I don't know. Something else. But I know one thing, at least, about what happened last night, and for me, that's good enough.

So, instead, I turn to Al, and I can tell from the expression on his face that he's also seen it.

"I told you she was in love with me," I say with a smirk.

"Hey... Where _is _my wand, then?" Albus starts to look alarmed.

I gather that Fred might have told the truth about a few things that happened, but I dare not admit that to Al.

"No idea!"


End file.
